Tenken: Heaven's Wanderer Book 1
by Sophie Joi
Summary: Tenken, your sins were never wiped away . . . you killed my Onee-chan . . ." She said, screamed even. Yet she knew the man she was talking too, Sojiro the Tenken, she was in love with. LOVE? how could this be? She is his. . . his . . .
1. Chapter 1 Kyoto No Geisha

Tenken: Heaven's Wonderer  
Book 1

"Butterfly Meeting"

By Miss Murd3r

Chapter One

"Geisha No Kyoto"

"When I found my way to Kyoto after two years, I never thought that the same place that seemed to be living hell, would bring me a long lost family."

~Seta Sojiro

The warm August air blew through the boy's black hair, his deep blue eyes looking upon the tranquil scene that lay in front of him. Below his tattered sandaled feet sat Kyoto, a city of pleasant and bitter memories, a city he did call home for a small time, a city he vowed never to come back to. Looking off at the setting sun, he knew he would have to break that vow today. If he continued through the night, it could be dangerous.

Sighing, He accepted the fate of ending up at this place, and started down to the growing city. It had been two years since he had been here. He was now 20 years old, not allot had changed. His hair was starting down his lower neck, his face and body seemed more mature, but the most critical change was his smile. . . it still lay on his face, yet there was a different feeling behind it. This smile lived with purpose.

Entering the town he started to look around. Many inns were open for costumers and Kyoto was a large city so he thought it would be easy to find a place to stay. Walking up to the first inn he found, he started to talk to the owner.

The poor young girl that ran the Inn was scared to death by his sword, and hastily shut the doors to the dark haired wonderer. Breathing a deep sigh, he turned to find another source of comfort, but whatever Inn he turned to, the doors were shut because of his reliable weapon. Again and again, the doors flew shut in his face, his hair flying back with every gush of wind. With every point at his sword his smile grew wider, with every word about his looks, his smile was stable, his eyes wavering with doubt.

Coming to the conclusion he should head into the forest anyway, he started down that way. Deciding not to scare anymore people, he took some back roads to the outskirts. He had his sword, he would just have to bare the hard way. After all, sleeping outside was nothing new to the wanderer.

Flash backs of his childhood spun through his head, leaving a sour feeling in his mind and stomach. It seemed to be all flushed away, all put back in the past, but now that he has set out on his own . . . it seemed so real and exposed. The faces of his family flickered before his thoughtful eyes, their terrified looks engraving themselves on his heart. It wasn't that he cared about them, they never cared about him. Why would he go through all the trouble? But something about killing them made his stomach upset and his heart sink. They were blood related.

Shaking it off he turned his attention to the streets around him. They were ragged old streets, a few restaurants and inns here and there. Geisha walked down the streets and back to their homes, a couple here and there also went back to greet their waiting families. A few single men entering the dark strip of buildings. Many bars and shacks also interlaced with the better looking buildings. The boy laughed a sigh, smiling as he looked up at the now dark sky._ I think I'll fit in here better then in with the rest of Kyoto. _He thought, starting to come upon the outskirts of town.

"Sir!" A voice called out in the middle of the dark, the sound of wooden sandals clanking up from behind. The boy spun around one heel, sword ready.

"Ahhh! Sorry sir!" It was a geisha, jumping at the wonderer's fight ready stance. The boy laughed at the young woman, letting his sword go and scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ma'am. It was my reflexes," He said a little embarrassed, "Can I help you?"

The geisha bowed deeply and started her request, "Yes! I saw that you were heading out of town, am I correct? It's dangerous to be out there in the dark, even with a sword! I have a little room in the top of the restaurant that I work in, the owner always keeps it open for rent. We would be happy to have you if you have the money. And dinner would be free, plus some entertainment. So please come, sir!" She raised her head to face him, a worried look on her smiling face.

"Oh? That does sound nice, how much would it cost?"

"2,000 Yin." She stated, almost scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I have that much." The boy coughed at the outrageous price.

"How much do you have?" The geisha asked, looking rather scared, her crystal blue eyes filling up with doubt.

"600 Yin . . ." He replied, somewhat suspicious.

"Okay! That will do, sir!" She nodded nervously, showing the way to the small restaurant behind her with her hand.

"Well, okay." He was a little bit nervous, but he walked toward the restaurant with her and into the cool comfort of the a place to stay.

Once entering the small place, the boy was taken to a seat to deiced what to order while the geisha told the owner of the place what had happened. He looked a bit disgruntled, most likely because of the price change, but he agreed. A waitress went over to take the dark haired boy's order, as the geisha came to pour his tea.

Sitting down with him, she smiled, "Thank you so much, sir. This place isn't that much, but it's a nice place." She looked down at her hands that lay around the tea pot.

"Oh no, thank you for taking me in." he smiled at her. He started to take a good look at her. She was skinny, very short though. She had sparkling blue eyes along with thin fine brown hair. Although the make up hid it very well, he could tell she was lighter then most Japanese. She had small lips that were like rose petals, and when the slipped into a smile it seemed as if heaven was opening up. Her hands were small and delicate wrapped around the tea pot. She was well endowed, but still looked like she could support her own.

She looked up nervously at him, noticing the long stair that had been on her. Sweating a bit she started to stumbled out a sentence, "M-my name is Cho Okibata! It's nice to meet you . . . Mr. . . " She paused noticing she did not know his name.

"Sojiro . . . My name is Seta Sojiro." Sojiro answered with a smile.

"Ah, then! Mr. Seta . . ." She smiled, noticing his tea was out she offered more. He nodded.

"So, how long have you been a geisha, Miss Okibata?" he asked, watching the brown color swirl in the cup.

"Well, I have been in the actual profession since I was 11 years old." Cho said, setting the tea back down. Sitting down her self, she fiddled with her sleeves.

"I see, you are very graceful. Very much like a geisha." he smiled, nodding toward her tea pot.

She bowed her head, "W-Why thank you, Mr. Seta." looking down at her hands she started to pose a question, "Mr. Seta, you look rather worn out. Your clothes are torn and you smell like a farm boy. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking." Cho was nervous about the question, Sojiro could tell.

"I'm a wanderer." He spoke, looking up at the roof with a smirk.

"A wanderer? Why so?" She zoomed into the conversation.

"Well, I was always leaning on someone eles's truth . . . so, years ago I decided that would have to stop. So I left that place, setting off to find my own truth." Sojiro looked down at his tea, his thoughts lost in a whirlpool of memories as he spoke. Pictures of Shishio, Yumi, and Himara flashed through his head. Pictures of the time when he fought Kenshin, the time he was shown the other side of the light. And then as quick as lighting, times of hardship and training with Shishio, times of discipline, and then a sliver of some pleasant joke that was shared between the two, "That place I had left, was here . . . Miss Okibata." His voice fell almost ghost like.

"Here? Kyoto?" Cho seemed taken aback. Looking up and down at the boy, her face started to turn suspicious.

"I have probably told you to much, though. I'm sorry, getting all deep and stuff! Haha." He smiled, his voice perking up as he laughed. Cho let her suspicions slide, a smile returning to her face.

"Ah I see, so it must have been hard coming back here . . ." Cho reflected.

"Ah, It was. Although, Miss Okibata, I have never been in this part of town before!" his voice seemed very mischievous in a way. Cho flinched as it seemed like a rush of pain and agony transferred from him to her. She shook it off, trying to regain her composer to answer his statement.

"This is the Geisha street of Kyoto. Most Geisha work here. I used to live in the local Geisha house down the block, but I moved here for a bit. Up stairs." She pointed at the back of the restaurant, "Um, Mr. Seta. . . May I ask you something personal? I know as a woman, or a geisha for that matter, it is not really my place to get into your personal life anymore than I have but I have just been wondering . . . " Cho looked down at her shaking hands.

"No, Miss Okibata, You can ask me. What is on your mind?" Sojiro watched his wording with the sentence.

"What is your opinion of the attempted attack two years ago on Kyoto? I was informed that Makoto Shishio from the Revolution and the Jupungattana were involved. I was thankfully out of town so I was in no danger, but I wanted to know if you were in Kyoto at the time? I know since you had a bad experience in Kyoto you probably weren't here in Kyoto, but I would still like to see your outlook on it." She smiled.

Sojiro froze, his eyes locking onto hers. Smiling trying to keep his emotions under control he started to speak, "No, I was out of town also . . ." He told the truth, gritting his teeth, "I think it was a cruel thing to put the city through, but I'm glad it didn't happen." He faked.

"Oh, I see then." Cho frowned. _Could this really be . . . The Tenken? _Looking up at the waitress who was taking Sojiros dishes, she smiled.

"Well then, Mr. Seta. I'll show you to your room now." Standing ubruptly she started off toward the back. At first Sojiro paused, thinking he upset her. Shaking it off, he strode after the woman. To the back of the restaurant they went, finding a small case of strairs. Cho made it up in a huff, worried and suspicious. Since the conversation ended, she seemed more nervious then before.

Coming up to the top of the stairs, Sojiro spotted three doors. After the two slipped off their sandals in the small entry way they stood upon the upper board. The floors creaking as their weight was added. Walking in front of the nearest door, Cho smiled, "This will be your room, Mr. Seta." She opened the door and walked in, Sojiro followed suit.

It was a small room, a mat by the open window. A lit lantern sat by the head pillow along with a small book of maps. Sojiro smiled at the small room. He liked it. Setting his sword down near the wall he bowed to the geisha.

"Thank you so much, Miss Okibata." He spoke lightly.

"Before you thank me, hand over the bill." She snapped sternly, knowing no one was around to see her act so rude to a costumer. Laughing, Sojiro took out the yin from a wrapped bag in his sleeve. He unwrapped it and handed her the 600 yin.

"Thank you." She smiled, "There. I sleep in the last room to the left, if you need anything you can come and ask me. Don't bother the store owner though, he's a little cranky." With that she bowed again, leaving the room in a nervous fashion.

Sojiro sighed, laying onto his back. He started to untie his Hakama, glad to be able to relax. Kicking the clothe off, he sat upward. He folded the navy blue garment and set it by his sword. Continuing to undress he straitened out his kimono and started to undressing process.

The door slid open at a fast flash, Sojiro jumping at the figure that appeared suddenly in front of him. "Mr. Seta I for-" Red. Thats all He could see on Cho's white painted face. Her blush was glowing right through her make up. Sitting there clueless a moment looking the half naked Sojiro up and down she was completely silent. Sojiro was too, startled by her appearance. Suddenly, all heck broke loose as Cho let out a ear shattering scream, dropping the blankets that had been in her possession and running outside the room and around the corner.

Sojiro laughed as her heavy breathing bounced through the hall.

"YOU IDOIT!" She snapped, her face as red as a sun burnt rutabaga.

"I'm so sorry, miss Okibata. . ." He started, giggling, "But I . . I didn't know you were coming back!"

"No, No, It's my fault, I should have knocked . . ." She said starting to cool down, "Your blankets are on the floor there, its supposed to be cold tonight. . ." She paused, looking over at the shadow of his partly undressed body. Blushing even more she started up again, "Good night! Mr. Seta!" And with that she slammed the door shut.

Sojiro laughed as her sandals clanked all the way down the hall. He crawled over to the blankets, scooping them up in his hands he set them at the foot of the bed. sliding off his Kimono he slipped into the mat, ready for bed. He sat up, looking at the book of maps.

Where would he go next . . . that was the question of everyday. Looking upon the maps he found a nice location. It was Tokyo . . . Hopefully he wouldn't find battousai-no- he wouldn't find Kenshin himara there. Studying the map before bed, he blew out the lantern and slipped into the warm sheets, falling into dream land as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"HEY! Let me go! Stop it!" The screams shrieked through the air. Sojiro flew up in his bed, looking from side to side. It seemed like the yells and shouts were coming from all directions Stumbling out of bed he slipped on his kimono and grabbed his sword. His ears adjusting to life once more, Sojiro was able to locate the yells. It was behind the shop.

"Come on now, little lady! You owe us your money." A young males voice came.

"Yeah, come on little Cho, fork it over." A higher voice of a male came this time, a slap and a yelp following his high pitched voice.

Sojiro ran to the back, finding the scene. There was Cho, her long brown hair down and falling around her waist. Her make up was lacking, and her deep blue eyes were filled with fear. Her arms and legs were shaking, yin clenched in her hand. All around her were men of all sizes and shapes, all looking 45 years or younger.

"Here! Here! This is all I have, I collected it from a costumer that is staying here!" Cho yelled, thrusting out the money to a larger man that stood in front of her. He smiled as he snatched the money.

"Good . . ." He started, fingering through the yin his smile turned to a frown, "Aww, poor little Cho, your missing 1400 yin!" he said, pushing her down onto the ground. She yelped as she hit the floor.

Sojiro was staying hidden, watching things over. _So thats why she needed 2,000 yin . . . and acting so nervous. _He thought.

"Hey! You there! Whaddah you want?" One of the men spotted Sojiro, pulling out a sword to challenge him. Sojiro smiled emerging from his hiding place.

"Mr. Seta! Please stay out of this! Please!" Cho begged.

"Oh? So you know this nice young man?" The larger man asked with a snarl. He crunched the yin into his pocket, walking over to Sojiro. Looking down at him, the large man smirked.

"What could you do to help, runt? Pay of Little Cho's debt for her?" He laughed at himself, like some sick joke. Sojiro just stood there smiling. No one saw his hand part his sheath and sword. Grabbing the handle Sojiro jumped into the air, turning around behind the large man he slashed his back, smile still on his face.

"Agh!" The man yelled, falling to the floor. All the other men shot glares at Sojiro, all drawing their swords.

"You think your so tough, Smiley?" The higher pitched man yelled, running toward Sojiro. Sojiro jumped, dashing to the side he flipped over his sword. Waiting till the man noticed he had missed his target, Sojiro then struck the man's side with the hilt of the sword. The man fell to the ground in pain. Many other men charged toward Sojiro, each getting taken out in a matter of seconds, the smile never leaving Sojiro's face.

Cho watched from the side in amazement, her eyes not wanting to believe. ._ The . . . Tenken . . . _She thought. After a few moments, Sojiro was the only one remaining on his feet. Walking over to the larger man, he fished out the yin.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Okibata." He smiled.

Cho stood to her feet, walking over to Sojiro.

"Mr. Seta . . ." Cho started, her eyes tearing up, "Mr. Seta, you . . ." She paused, looking up at his face, ". . . YOU IDOIT!" She yelled slapping him across the face, Snatching the 600 yin from his hands she pounced over to the large man and stuffed it in his pocket, "That man is a debt collector! My mother left me with a debt to pay off so that is rightfully HIS money! Although, I do thank you for getting rid of them so they would wait till tomorrow for the rest." She huffed.

"But Miss Okibata. . . that's all the money you have, am I wrong?" Sojiro smiled a little embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. But I'll make more tomorrow. . ." She sighed, letting her head drop, "Well, actually, tomorrow is my birthday. And it's my 22 birthday . . . I was supposed to have my debt paid off by then but since I am short 14, 000 yin, I must work for those thugs . . . and who knows what they'll do to me." She mumbled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Sojiro was shocked, tomorrow was someone else birthday also . . . Makoto Shishio's 30th birthday. He sighed, this was to painful. Grinning he bared it with a twitch. Looking into Cho's deep blue eyes, he breath slowly, "I have a plan . . . but It may not work. . ."

"A plan?" She asked as Sojiro cleaned his sword.

"Yes, we could head out tonight and make it for Tokyo. I could take you with me . . . but. . ." A picture of Kenshin flashed through Sojiro's eyes.

"But what?"

"One we get to Tokyo I'm leaving you with some friends of mine, you got that?" Sojiro's face was no longer smiling, he was serious.

"Ah, yes Mr. Seta. Thank you."

"Come on, Miss Okibata. We have got to pack up and leave before your friends gang continuous." His smile was back as he rushed Cho inside. Her eyes clouded over as her thoughts started to over flood her.

_But can I really trust th Tenken . . . the one who killed Onee-chan?_

Authors Notes:

Okay sure. . .not allot of action in this one. But it shall get better! Lol.

In the fight scene I was listening to great music:

Superstar-Toybox

Goodbye-Kristinia DeBarge

And the Numa Numa Song

Isn't that just awesome fighting music? ROFL.

And as the ending came I turned on "Your pitiful" by weird ale! Oh the Irony.

Okay, so I know this wasn't a GREAT chapter, but it set up the plot, Okay?

So, lots of funny/scary/outrageous plot twists coming up.

Please stay tuned!

(And I love Cho, she is so all over the place. XD)


	2. Chapter 2 Tenken's Memories

Chapter Two

"Tenken's Memories"

"Dreams are like clouds. You can always see them, but you can touch them If you reach high enough."

HakuChi Takahashi ~

Cho stared down at her sandals, her muddy kimono dragging near her feet. She knew the man that walked steadily by her. She knew him by two names . . . the first name she had herd when her Onee-Chan was murdered . . . The Tenken. The second name, she had not recognized him at first . . . He was older, more handsome and mature, but one she saw him wield his sword she knew that this Sojiro Seta he claimed to be . . . was the same Murder. The Tenken.

Cho looked over at him, blushing a little bit remembering the other night. His kimono almost all the way off, exposing every thing up to his thighs and every thing up from his waist. She was amazed by how fit he looked. His legs very strong and sturdy, his torso also toned and muscular. Yet looking at him now in his Hakama and kimono, he looked like a flimsy Asian kid.

Blushing harder she turned away from his focused face. Finally catching some of her movement he turned to her, stopping his hasty step.

"Um, Miss Okibata? What is the matter?" He asked, smile upon his face.

"Areh . . . Areh . . . Nandemonai . . Nothing at all." She pushed, trying to stop blushing wildly. Sojiro laughed and started walking one more. His sword was drawn and resting on his shoulder, his eyes keeping a sharp look out on the trees and brush.

The sun was starting to rise, the beams of light glimmering through the fresh green leaves of the forest. The air was fresh and and warm, the ground soft and crunchy. It was the perfect picture of summer. Cho distanced herself from Sojiro, letting out a long yawn. She stretched her arms out above her and spread her legs out further with each step.

"I don't think they'll find us for awhile, okay Miss Okibata?"

"Okay . . . Thank, Mr. Seta." Her eyes reflected on his handsome face. He lips quivering. He was a murderer, a murderer of her Onee-Chan. He killed her Hikari.

"So, Miss Okibata, how did you come along with this debt again? You need to repay it as soon as you can, I just don't want you to be enslaved by those men. Note thats the only reason I'm taking you along."

"My mother owned a debt to those men and their fathers. She died in Child birth, so she was never able to pay off her debt, so it moved onto me. It was a huge amount of money, and it has taken most of my life to get it to this point . . . I just need 14,000 more yin." She raised her fist in front of her, her dancing blue eyes falling upon it. "14,000 more. . ."

"I'm sorry, Miss Okibata. I gave you all I had and I-agh! . . ."

"Whats the matter, Mr. Seta!" Cho swirled around to face him. He was standing stiff with a terrified face.

"I-I-I gave you all I had. . ." His face fell into his hands, "I was so stupid. . ." He said in low voice.

"S-Stupid? Why? I'm not sure I'm following." Cho started to panic.

"Mr. Shishio taught me better then this!" he mumbled to himself, "Miss Okibata, I have no money for food . . ." He mused. An embarrassed smile upon his face. He scratched the back of his head as she started at him in disbelief.

"Well, you have your sword, cant you kill and cook something?" She asked bluntly.

"Hm. I guess we could, Miss Okibata." He perked up, letting the tip of his sword meet the ground.

"That will not be needed." A monotone voice came from the trees. Sojiro jumped, grabbing his sword he twisted to find the intruder. Looking between the trees, he found a small girl.

She was very short, her blond hair drooping down around her body and down to her knees. She was dressed in a plain torn Kimono and had a sword by her side. She was not Japanese, nor Asian. She looked British, but she had no apparent accent. She had crystal green eyes that reflected no light it seemed. An emotionless face sat upon her features.

"Why hello there, Who are you?" Cho asked sweetly. Smiling at the young woman.

"My name is Hakuchi Takahashi," She bowed toward Cho, then toward Sojiro. Sojiro, seeing no current threat, lowered his sword and bowed also.

"I will give you two food in exchange for information." She stated, her hand creeping over to her sword.

"What kind of information?" Sojiro asked, eying the young woman.

"Makoto Shishio."

* * *

"Mm!Mm! This is wonderful, Miss Takahashi!" Cho savored the sweet beef that she chewed, enjoying ever bite she slipped in with her chop sticks.

Sojiro was enjoying it also, but was pre occupied with what information Hakuchi wanted. Looking her over he would have never even guess she knew of Shishio.

"So, Seta, When did he die?" She asked, putting her food down. Sojiro looked down at his near empty bowl.

"Two years ago. In a fight with the-"

"-Battousai, I know." Hakuchi interjected.

Cho listened in intently. Putting her empty bowl to the side.

"Then why did you ask?" Sojiro looked suspicious.

"Have you met up with Toshi since Makoto died?" She asked intently, her eyes brewing up some deep thought.

"Toshi? Who is that?"

"So Makoto never told you about Toshi . . . Well, I guess that is for the best. You'll find out sooner or later, forget I mentioned it." Hakuchi smiled.

"Miss Takahashi! You can't go around doing that! Tell us who he is!" Cho argued.

"It's best not to tell you. You'll meet him one day. Just watch out for him." she turned back to Sojiro, "Do you know what Makoto said before his death? Is that Yumi woman and that Hoji still alive?"

Sojiro hesitated, "How do you know all of this?" He snapped.

"I have helped Makoto before. I am a doctor, Sojiro. Dr. Takahashi. I have treated Makoto's burns and injuries. I was very saddened when he died, Sojiro. . . I was on his side."

Cho stood from her chair abruptly, "You're an ally of Makoto Shishio? He tried to burn down my home town!" She yelled.

"And for the good of the government, too. Miss Okibata. Please sit down!" Hakuchi snapped, pointing to the chair, "You are rather mis-behaved for a trained Geisha." Cho gave the woman a sour look.

"I repeat, Sojiro, Do you know what he said before he died? " Hakuchi kept a calm face. She seemed very logical and intelligent, no wonder she was good friends with Shishio.

"No, I wasn't there . . . Please Miss Takashi, I do not want Cho to hear anymore of this." Sojiro whispered to the Doctor. Hakuchi nodded.

Cho gave a sour look at Sojiro, knowing whatever he had whispered was about her. He smiled a little embarrassed.

"Miss Cho . . . Could you excuse us for a moment?" Hakuchi gave her a glare. Cho rose from her seat and bowed, leaving the room.

Hakuchi nodded, a grim look on her face, "He disobayed my orders, didn't he?"

"Most likely . . ." Sojiro nodded, "I bet Miss Yumi tried to stop him. And as far as I know, both Miss Yumi and Mr. Hoji Passed away also."

"Yumi was a sweet girl, her and Makoto went well together. They had a relationship I envied." Hakuchi said, leaning backward.

"Yeah . . . They did indeed love one another." Sojiro chirped, continueing to have a smile upon his lips. Hakuchi frowned.

"You still smile? And for what reason? Didn't you leave to find your own truth, I would have thought Tenken's eternal smile would have faded the day you left, yet since you have arrived here that smile has not left your face." Hakuchi smiled standing to her feet and gathering the dishes.

"I guess it's just my personality!" He laughed, also standing.

"Were you . . . sad. . . when Makoto passed?" Hakuchi asked walking into the kitchen, "Was he like a father to you, Sojiro? He did talk about you when here."

"He did? Well, I wouldn't consider Mr. Shishio a father . . . and yes, I was saddened, yet almost relieved at the same time."

"You felt relieved because now you can reach for your dreams without living by Makoto's rules, right?"

"Something like that. . ." Sojiro grinned.

"Did Makoto do anything that helped you in the long run, do you think?"

"He did help make me stronger." Sojiro frowned, "but even then thats not as important as it used to be."

Hakuchi turned toward the boy, a smile on her childish face, "Sojiro, if I have learned anything in my 35 year old life, it is this; Dreams are like clouds. You can always see them, but you can only touch them if you reach high enough. You have a dream to find your own truth and never let go of that. Your a talented, kid, and that Shukuchi of yours is a forced to be reckoned with. Who knows, maybe you'll find your truth protecting that geisha out there. She seems a little off beat. " Hakuchi winked.

* * *

"Makoto Shishio, huh? That makes it official, Mr. Seta is the Tenken . . . I better watch out. He did kill Onee-chan. Even if it seems he has changed. . ." Cho let her head rest against the gate to the house. She knew now Sojiro was one of Makoto Shishio's minions, if you will. Along with Hakuchi. Cho frowned, "It does appear I will have to take care of Tenken soon . . . To avenge Hikari-Sama. . ."

"Thank you! Miss Takahashi!" Sojiro waved back to the small girl that stood back at the door. Cho slipped on a smile and waved too seeing Sojiro had left with a bag of food.

"Thank you for the food!" Cho smiled as the two left. Hakuchi laughed and waved back.

"Come back and visit, I'm never that busy here. Not allot of people get stranded in the forest!"

"Mm! We will!" Sojiro called back, and the two were off.

Walking for a few minutes, Hakuchi's shrine like house started to dissepear behind them. Cho was silent. Looking up at Sojiro's face she gulped.

"Sojiro . . ." She started. He jumped, not used to her calling him by his given name, "Why do you know so much about Makoto Shishio?" She knew the answer to this, she was just seeing if he hid it.

Frowning he sighed, looking over at Cho. His mind fought if he should tell her or not, He was Tenken, trained by Makoto Shishio. She most likley knew he had some personal relationship with Shishio, So he gave in . . .

"Answer me, Tenken." She stopped, slicing through him with an ice cold glare.

"Cho!" he jumped, "H-How did you know, I-I'm sorry. I ju-"

"I knew because this isn't the first time I have met you. You killed my Onee-Chan, Hikari Momono . . . She was part of the Meji government, and you assassinated her. Tenken."

"W-What?"


	3. Chapter 3 I'm not lost, Just my

Chapter Three

"I'm not lost, just my emotions are"

"The Strong Live, and The weak Die"

~Makoto Shishio

Sojiro stood his ground, staring at Cho's hurting deep blue eyes. Tears bayed at her cheeks, her perfect tan skin becoming soaked as she started to speak.

"Hikari momono, she was a very important government figure at the time of the Meji restoration. Sadly, she was assassinated on her 23rd birthday. By you. She was assassinated because of a law she was going to pass, one that would cripple Makoto's planning, if you will. It was a law that would exile all swords man to one island. Not many people liked it but others gladly supported. I think Makoto Shishio was a bit worried. So you killed her under his orders. You never noticed the small geisha behind the rice paper that saw you swiftly murder her. Slicing her throat with that heartless smile. The one you still wear to this very day.

After you had left in such a speed that was un-human I tumbled out and buried her. Everyone thinks she just went missing, or she ran away. The truth is . . . you, Sojiro the Tenken, Sojiro the Heaven's Sword, killed my Hikari-Onee-Chan." Tears streamed down Cho's face as her hands started to shake. Her lips turned to a frown.

Sojiro hid his face from her, his bangs over his wavering eyes. He looked up at her, smile on his face along with frightened blue eyes. His hands grasped together and his body shaking.

"I'm sorry . . ." He said with a somewhat mischievous laugh. Cho raised an eyebrow stepping back from him.

"What kind of monster are you?" She yelled, frightened.

Sojiro's eyes met hers. Cho froze. He wasn't a monster, those crystal blue eyes told her that. Inside him was a frightened child, behind that smile were tears, and behind the blood on his hands were fears. His smile grew wider the more scared or frightened he got. The more confused he got, the more angry he got.

"Sojiro . . ." Cho started, walking toward him with tender intentions.

"Your right, Cho. I'm a monster. I tried to fix it, but I guess my past will always run with me. Don't you think?" He turned from her, still smiling.

"Sojiro . . " She continued, laying her small hand on his shoulder.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He frowned, looking back at her teary face.

"I would love to . . . yet sadly, I-I can never forgive you for what you did." She whispered.

With those words spoken Sojiro felt a shooting pain pules through his back. Searching for what was causing him pain he gasped for breath. His eyes grew large as he spotted Chos arm around his waist, in her hand was a poisoned dagger, drawing blood near his hip. She let her arms wrap around him and embrace him. Her chin rested on his shoulder as he cringed in pain. Letting tears drop onto his shirt she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I almost fell in love you with you, Sojiro. But I had to stop myself." She squeezed him tighter as he started to fall to the ground. She stopped his body and sat down on the dirt ground, cradling him to his easily fate.

"I let my guard down . . ." He whispered, sitting in her lap unable to move. She stroked his black hair as he started to mumble. His words mixing up into a blur of sound. His face turned red as his body started to burn up.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She continued, looking thoughtful at his dieing face. He swallowed and tried to speak yet sound was lacking from his words. His mouth stopped, and fell into a smile.

"A smile is your last defense, Sojiro?" Cho asked fiddling with his thick black hair, "I wouldn't have to do this, but you killed Onee-chan. It's revenge, you should understand that." She smiled for a moment, but it faded to soon, "The least I can do is let you die in my arms, Tenken."

He looked up at her with big eyes and a smile, tears streaming down his cheeks to match Cho's face. She closed her eyes, not looking at him. Shaking her head she laid it on his. Running her hand up on his chest she scooted him closer.

"The poison is a slow working one, its all I had the money for. It was originally for self defense against those debt collectors. It will take awhile for your whole system to shut down. I'm . . so sorry I had to do this." More tears ran down her face and onto his hair, her voice shook and her lips quivered.

Sojiro's mind was fogged as he stared at Cho's teary face. Half of him was mad and surprised at how easily he let his guard down. The other half was happy to be with Cho during the last moments of his life, although he did have a small . . . crush . . .on her, he would never admit it. He was neutral toward Cho now, although he was angry for her actions, he also understood her pain.

His body started to cool down. He could feel his system giving up as the poison pulsed through his skinny body. He started to gasp for breath as his chest tightened up. He managed to grasp onto Cho for life, the knife slipping out of his side.

The day started to take it's course, the afternoon turning into evening. The two's tears started to dry as the poison took more and more effect on Sojiro's body. Cho reluctant to help him, instead just hold him tighter. Leaves danced around them as the day started to close. The heat pounding down on their dry bodies.

Deep inside, Cho was confused. She had to kill the Tenken or Hikari would never rest in peace. Hikari would never sleep in silence until her murder was killed. Cho knew that with all of her mind, yet her heart wanted something else. Sojiro was the only man that had showed her respect as a geisha. The only one that had smiled for her, protected her, cared for her just the least bit. She had fallen in love with him, she had loved him, she wanted to hold him in her arms more then once. Yet if this was all that could be done, if this is the only time she could hold him without any regrets, she would be happy. Although the pain in her heart of killing her first loved one was almost unbearable.

She shifted to look at his face, his eyes slitted open, a relaxed smile on his lips. His face was cold and blue tinted, his eyes dark and almost lifeless.

Cho gulped, not able to hide it anymore and hugged him tighter and started to cry. Her voice growing in volume as she dug her head into his hair, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love you, Sojiro! I really do! I didn't want fate to be this way! I should have let go of the past!" She lifted his head and kissed him, holding on tight to his torso so he wouldn't fall over. Placing her lips by his ear she spoke, "If I could stop it now I would, sitting alone here with you has brought out my true emotions even when I didn't want to acknowledge them myself. I see now what is truly in my heart. I had held onto Hikari-Onee-Chan too long, and it brought my love to his death." She laid his head onto the ground, laying him out slowly. She took off her shall and wrapped it around him.

"Even though this is my doing, I feel like I can't give up without trying! Do you hear me, Tenken? I'll find help! Me and my wish-washy personality! I won't let you die, Dangit! Do you hear me?" She sat over Sojiro, looking into his slitted eyes. Looking up at her, his smile grew wider. Tears fell onto his face from hers. He managed to mouth words that fired up Cho's spirit.

"Go." Was all he could communicate. Cho nodded, standing up she tore her kimono and took off towards HakuChi's house. She was a doctor and the only doctor around.

Running as fast her legs could take her Cho whipped through trees and brush, dodging branches and rocks, tears following her fast run. Soon Hakuchi's house came into view. Yelling, Cho came upon the property.

"Hakuchi-san!" She yelled, trying to reach the gate in time. Sojiro had roughly 30 minutes to live.

"Hakuchi-" Cho was cut off by her body flying forwards, She tripped and stumbled to the ground. She held her stomach which had been struck by a large rock. Tears poured out as she noticed she was unable to move.

"Ha-Hakuchi! Hakuchi . . ." She cried out with a small voice, gagging in pain. Large dark blurry forms started to appear above her as her vision started to fade. She was able to voice out one more cry, "Help . . Sojiro . . The Tenken. . ." And her world faded to black.

* * *

"Sojiro . . . You weakling. Getting stabbed by a mere girl."

"Er . . . What?" Sojiro heard the words being spoken to him, yet his mind was so fogged he couldn't understand them. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Sitting up he opened his eyes. Light filled his head as a dizzy feeling overcame his body. He shook it off and was able to take in everything around him.

Before him sat. . .Shishio . . . but only Shishio. Yumi and Hoji were absent of his presence. Sojiro at first, couldn't believe his eyes. Shishio had died, he had burned to death. Sojiro had watched the building collapse from afar. He knew Shishio was dead . . .wasn't he?

Sojiro decided to take another approach to this. Maybe he had died and was now in hell with Shishio. He started to look around, and bluntly discovered this was DEFENTELLY not hell. No, it was a lake shore. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. Sojiro sat under a large shady tree that faced the water. Shishio sat towards the water sitting on the edge of the dock, his feet and ankles submerged by the crystal liquid.

"Mr. Shishio . . ." Sojiro stood and started to walk over to the man. Shishio lifted his head to look at Sojiro. Taking his sandals off, Sojiro let his feet fall into the cold crisp lake, "What is this place?" Sojiro asked.

Shishio looked over and met Sojiro's gaze, "Your dreams, kid." He smirked.

"My . . . Dreams?"

"Don't be ridiculous, your not dead yet." Shishio left Sojiro's gaze and looked back at the cool calm water.

"So . . . Your not real, nor this lake . . .or this place? And what your saying is things I already know but don't pay attention too?" Sojiro smiled.

"You really know how to crush moments, don't you, Sojiro." Shishio glared at the 20 year old. Sojiro laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Shishio." Sojiro looked down at the clear water, fish swimming around the two's feet, "Mr. Shishio . . . I'm going to die, arn't I?"

"Only if your little girlfriend can't run." Shishio laughed looking down at some loose bandages around his leg.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sojiro stated bluntly.

"Heh. Okay. Sojiro, you've abandon all I've taught you. Was is easiy?" Shishio shot a cold gaze at the young man. Sojiro flinched.

"No, it was not, and I guess I haven't abandoned _all_ of what you taught me, either." Sojiro looked down at the sword fastened to his hakama. Memories of his many assassination missions and killings running through his foggy head. Taking out the sword from its sheath Sojiro looked it up and down. Blood ran from top to bottom, eternally stained on the sword.

"I have been meaning to tell you . . . I was crying in the rain. I really was. That and . . .I never wanted to kill people. I never wanted to stain this blade I . . ."

"Before you start getting emotional, remember I'm just your consonance." Shishio smiled a mischievous grin. Sojiro lightened up at this statement, laughing.

"I'm sorry, you and the real Mr. Shishio look so alike." He joked.

Shishio looked up at the sky, letting out a deep sigh, "Sojiro. You know that the weak die and the strong live. Yet, you let that weakling of a girl live. You protected her with your sword. That used to confuse you. It's a shame you've softened up."

"No, Mr. Shishio. I haven't softened up. I fought for Cho because she was an innocent girl that had done nothing in this world to be involved with those men."

Shishio chuckled, his red eyes coming over to Sojiro, "your starting to sound like the Battousai. Your not Himura. Your Sojiro Seta. Did you ever consider that the truth I taught you may be the same truth your looking for?" He looked back at the clouds, "Anyways, your time is up here. It looks like that little girlfriend of yours is to late. Looks like your going to really join me." With that Shishio shattered like glass, along with the peaceful scene of the lake.

Sojiro was surrounded by darkness. He could hear his own heart beat, his course breathing and gagging for air. He was dieing, this was the end.

* * *

"What? Huh?" Cho shook her head looking around. Her senses coming to. She finally caught all the faces that surrounded her. It was the debt collectors. And she wasn't near HakuChi's house . . . she was in a small room. Most likely at the men's hide out. She gulped, looking at the evil faces around her.

Cho . . . had been kid napped.

Authors Notes:

Ko-Ni-Chi-WAAA!

Yay! Yay! Another chapter down! ****poses dramatically**** Dundudndududduuun! Lol.

Okay people heres some songs I listened to when Sojiro was poisoned just to get the feel of the scene: .com/watch?v=F13fv_tDgeY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=vY4gjubrfTo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=KowJb0s1TIE&NR=1&feature=fvwp

.com/watch?v=7oMfo1NiOEc&feature=related

.com/watch?v=JDPXTb_vlDw&NR=1

.com/watch?v=LWMsj3AMG9o&feature=related

Please don't feel obligated to listen to all of them. :3

Okay, so yeah. This was sad. Poor people and all, but you see . . .we still have a book and a 3 quarters to write so . . . and the story IS called "TENKEN: heaven's wonderer." So sojiro CAN'T die right? Right? RIGHT? Lol. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter . .NOW WON'T YOU! MWHAHAHAHA! XD

I'm a horrible person, I know. :3

So, the cool think is in about 4 days I'll be spending a 5 days at a lake. :3 I'll always picture Shishio and Sojiro with their feet in the water talking about life. ^__^ Although, when I'm at lake I'm jumping In, man!!! LOL.

So, we got to peek into Sojiro's dream land and Cho got herself kidnapped. What a lovely chapter! ______

So to tell you the truth, I spent all day on this. Then my dad came in and said I had my nose stuck in my computer to much. XD Gomen, Oto-san!!!

So . . .here is the music list for this chapter:

through writeing the whole thing I rotated my favorite french songs and such.

I listened to some soft piano.

Then turned on more french and what not.

Finishining it off with some stuff from Ogura Yuko!!!

I feel all cute and happy, and japanese now. XXDD lol.

Sooooooo . . . .have this, will you?

わたし　わ　そじろ　くん　が　だいすき　です！！！

あなたわ？

あら、　あら、　おぐら　ゆき　が　かわいい　ですねえ？！

まこと　ししお　わ　こわい　です。

そ課。。。あなた　わ　げんき　ですか？

おろ？

わたし　わ　かわいい！！！！！！

ふふふふふ。

そじろ＝


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

Chapter 4

"Kidnapped!"

"Pretty faces in a crowed may catch your eye, but it's the soul behind that face that catches your heart."

~Okibata Cho

"Sojiro . . . Wake up, Sojiro." A soft female voice beckoned to the boy. He lay still on a small western couch in the middle of a rice paper room. The boy was sweating hard, black circles under his closed eyes. His innocent sleeping face tattered with dirt and sweat.

Hakuchi sighed. She had been trying for an hour and a half to wake him. She had successfully made and given an antidote to the Japanese youth and was able to save him from his impending doom.

"It's a good thing the poison wasn't strong. Now he just needs to wake up!" She hollered at the sleeping beauty that laid upon her couch. She let out another heavy sigh, "I wonder where that girl went, anyway. This was most likely her doing in the first place." Hakuchi leaned back in her small chair rubbing her temples with her hands. She lifted some water and poured it into Sojiro's mouth, hoping maybe the sudden rush of cold water would wake him.

Seeing that nothing happened, and nothing would happen for awhile, Hakuchi decided to let him rest for the night. It was growing late and if she did wake the boy up he would just have to settle to go back to sleep again. She stretched, laying out a small mat down on the floor. She would sleep by him so if the kid woke up in the middle of the night he could be tended to.

Smiling she laid down on the mat, straiting out her blankets and kimono. She would sleep in her simple kimono tonight so she could tend to the Tenken admittedly if he awoke. Precautions as such were always needed. She looked up at his black thick hair that peeked over the couch. Her eyes filling with mystery and tenderness.

_Makoto . . . you sure raised a bundle of trouble._

* * *

"What are you going to do to me? You sickos!" Cho yelled. She had been forcefully bound and thrown into the main room. She was dressed in a small French maid dress that the demented men had forcefully made her change into. Her face was flushed and her eyes full of anger, her hair pressed against her face.

"Why! you belong to us now, Cho! That was the deal your mother made with us, and this time that runt of a boy isn't here to ruin our plans." Kano, the large leader spoke up, smirking wildly.

"Don't worry, this is all legal." Kin, an intelligent looking fellow, laughed. He was holding a small pipe also in his hand. Puffing it continuously threw out the conversation.

"I don't care if this is legal or not, it's wrong!" Cho screamed trying to untie her binds.

The group crackled, "Sorry, Little Cho, but your ours now. And you'll stay tied up until you accept that fact." A somewhat normal looking man said. He was calmer then the others, older looking also. Cho snarled at him, only to get a playful laugh in return. This man was named Kazuo, Cho knew this because he was the one that usually came to pick up her debt money.

"You snot nosed weasel!" She barked.

"Hmm . . . you don't hear that everyday." Kin frowned.

Cho tossed a glare at the man. Sighing she let her head drop, her hair masking her from the men.

"We'll leave you here for the time being. Let you . . .reflect on your new situation." Kano said in a deep voice. He motioned for the other men to come with him as he slid open the door.

"Next time we won't be so kind." Kin smiled, taking a puff of his pipe.

With that the lights went out and the door closed. Leaving Cho all alone in the small dark room.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, her lips quivered and her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry, Mother . . . I'm so sorry," She dug her head into her knees, crying out in desperation, "Mother!"

* * *

Hoji let out a long sigh of frustration and grief. He sat alone outside a restaurant, still looking like he had come out of a strait out of a burning building. In the last two years he hadn't done allot with himself. To be honest he had been, with purpose, in hiding. His hair was sticking out in many directions, his face tired and worn, black bags under his eyes. Energy was lacking in his whole existence, scares and burns on his face and hands. Fiddling with his long maroon coat he waited alone still for some unknown thing to show up.

"Hoji-Sama!" Hoji's head shot up as soon as he heard the words. He smiled tiredly as he saw what he was waiting for. It was a young girl, an American girl. She had short thick orange hair with a slue of freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a brown pilot's outfit, complete with a small pair of goggles on her head. In her hand she held a bag of bandages and various herbs, along with foods of all sorts.

She finally reached Hoji and gave him the bag, her large orange eyes sparkling thankfully.

"Thank you, Ann." He said his facial expression not changing at the young woman's appearance. He took the bag from her hands. She also handed him some yin and a receipt.

"Your welcome, anything to help someone!" She chirped.

"So, Ann . . . How long have you been in Japan, I must ask," He said as he gathered his stuff. She scratched her head and looked down.

"Well, about 9 years. I got here a few years after the fighting stopped and the Meji restoration started up. I took a boat here to explore this new Japan people were buzzing about. I wanted to see what the Meji government has done with the place. . ." Ann winked as the two started forward, "I may not look it but I am from a small Japanese decent which I have always admired. So I was somewhat interested. Also, I love swords and samurai. It's so much more different then the stuff back in America. I know all of the famous samurai and all that stuff!" Ann smiled, excitement oozing out of her.

"So, your no more then a tourist." Hoji retorted flatly.

"Am not!" she barked back, "I have lived in this small country for almost half of my life! I am not a tourist!"

"Okay then. I'm just wondering how you staid occupied all this time here." Hoji looked at Ann's Ever Joyful face.

"Ahhh, I have been working on plans for my flying machine!" she chirped delighted that he asked.

"Your_ really_ are mad." Hoji smiled lightly looking down at the short ball of energy that strode closely beside him.

"I am not! You just watch, one day I'll fly!" She yelled.

"Sure, Ann." Hoji rolled his eyes. Stopping at the edge of the Kyoto, Hoji started to look around. Looking down at Ann he gave her a look of half attention, "Are you going to stick around?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Well, I would love to meet your friend here. He sounds very interesting." Ann chirped.

"Okay then, girl. I need to visit a friend of mine first to get some more medication. So follow me." Hoji gave Ann a strict face and started forward. Ann grumbled and followed as the two left the city.

* * *

"Cho . . ." Sojiro found himself mumbling her name. All was black around him, he was alone, Dead. Wait, no that wasn't right. Not dead, he still found life. His chest still moved, his heart beating. Feeling crawled up his legs all the way to his shoulders. He found the moist taste of water in his mouth.

Groaning his eyes broke open. A dim light flushed into his mind.

A thousand thoughts rushed into his head at one time. He was confused, glad, regretful, sad, and wondering. Thoughts like '_Where am I'_ and _'Where's Cho?_' were the first to be recognized in his dark blurry mind.

He soon arouse to look around. Breathing deeply he began to sit upward to get a better glance at his surroundings. A sudden pain shot through his side as he noticed he was leaning on his wound. Wincing, he rolled over onto his back and shifted his waist to a more comfortable position. The agony subsided and a smile came to his face once more. His crisp blue eyes scanned the room.

The first thing the young boy spotted was a familiar girl laying beside him on the floor. She was surrounded by a sea of long blond hair, followed by a small brown blanket.

Sojiro smiled as he looked upon her. The kindness he had just received was something he would never understand. Sighing with gratefulness he searched the room for Cho. She was absent. Panicking a little bit inside, he stumbled out of his bed, smile fading fast. Holding on to the arm of the couch to balance himself he peeked into the hall way. He looked around some more. She was no where. Sojiro decided to stumbled around the large house to see if she was else where, but Cho was no where to be found.

After ten minutes of searching he gave up, catching his breath in a long candle lit hall by the side of the house. His smile was lost, sweat poured down his face and body. _Where could Cho have gone to? _

"Sojiro!" A voice yelled from behind him snapping him out of his trance. Turning on one heel he met the face of his caller. It was Hakuchi, "Sojiro! You can't go running around like that! Your poisoned. You must rest otherwise your body will break down!" She scolded, pain in her voice as well.

Sojiro drew breath to speak, something he hadn't done in awhile, "Where's Cho?" He asked, his voice raspy and raw. Hakuchi let her gaze drop to the ground. A grim feeling washed over the two.

"I'm not sure. . ." Hakuchi sighed. Sojiro jumped, his face becoming a landscape of terror, "But you can't chase after her Sojiro! You mu-" Before Hakuchi could finished, Sojiro was gone. Sword by his side.

He panted as he ran through the forest. Hakuchi's calls had faded and he was now deep into the forest. There had to be a lead somewhere. Sojiro felt foggy and grim, his mind felt dead and lost. He knew why he should have stayed in bed, but Cho needed to be protected.

_Ha, Protection . . . protecting with a sword . . . I'm weak aren't I? _He laughed to himself.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm starting to sound a little bit like Mr. Shishio!" He smiled a wide smile and scratched the back of his head.

Sighing, his smile disappeared as he strode forward into the darkness. He had to find a lead . . . a clue.

After a half-n-hour of looking he found himself almost lifeless again. His body ached, his vision blurred. His breathing was coarse and heavy, "Haha, stupid me. I should have listened . . . but why does Cho make me want to fight? Make me stronger . . am I . . . In love?" He let out a long sigh accompanied by a large smile.

Taking a large breath his giggling continued, turning into a laugh. Soon he was uncontrollably laughing at himself, crying also as he knew what was going on.

"I-I didn't rest! So the poison is killing my mind now! Ahaha-haha-ha!" He rolled onto his back, "What is this stuff? Poison from hell?" He breathed between laughs.

"What's so funny?" A voice wisped into the air. Sojiro jumped at the familiar voice. A form started to form in his blurry vision in front of him. The moon reflecting the on the man's maroon coat and white suit.

"Mr. . No . . Impossible, Mr. Hoji?" Sojiro laughed, looking at the man's face.

"So, Sojiro, your still alive?" Hoji stepped closer.

"Barley. Mr. Hoji! I have poison running through me as we speak." He was smiling like a drunk man, his face the portrait of madness. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Hm. You do look rather a mess." Hoji sat down near Sojiro. Shifting Ann who was fast asleep in on his back.

"Mr. Hoji . .. Your not an illusion, are you?" Sojiro cocked his head to the side.

"Hah. You really are poisioned. No, I'm alive. . . as for Lord Shishio . . ."

"He's dead, I knew this. I thought you had died also . . . since you went missing in that fire."

"Far from it, although there are some days I wish I would die." Hoji leaned back against a tree.

"Mr. Hoji. . ." Sojiro laughed a bit, "I'm going to die here. Could you find Hakuchi-San and tell her thank you for me. I was stupid and left her care to find Cho. Even when I didn't even know where Cho would be."

"Cho, hm?"

"Cho Okibata." Sojiro corrected.

"Some girl you've met?" Hoji asked, watching as Sojiro started to die.

"Yeah . . . you could say that." Sojiro laughed a bit more.

"TENKEN!" A blood curly scream ripped through the air. It was far away but still loud enough to catch someone off guard.

Sojiro flew up from his position, looking from side to side he panicked and struggled to get up, "I'm sorry Mr. Hoji. But that was Miss Okibata!" Sojiro nodded to himself. It had to be her. He knew it.

Running into the forest he followed her screams. He would kill . . .murder even in cold blood anyone who put their hands on her.

* * *

"Hey, Boss. Come take a look at this!" Kin frowned leaning back from his chair to look at his friends.

"What is it, Kin?" Kano asked, looking at the smaller man.

"You know that kid that attacked us back at Cho's Inn?" He asked, holding up a paper.

"Yeah?"

"I believe . . . they are half siblings."

Authors Notes:

DU DU DU DUUUUNNN! Another plot twist is whipped out! MWHAHAHA! Now we are getting somewhere!

So, I'm kinda disappointed. I didn't fit all the stuff in this chapter that I wanted too and I feel like there is to much scene changes. But thats okay.

Hoji is really difficult to write. He such a . . . sarcastic brat its difficult! LOL.

I really wished I could have had more of Cho in this one. I'm really pumped for whats going to happen in the next few chapters! So much to un leash!

So! Guess what? I'll be getting a Sojiro Figure! I'M SO HAPPY!

I'll have Sojiro on my desk, phone, laptop, wall! X3 I'm such a fangirl. ROFL.

Okay. So I have the cover to finish . .. I know! I just have been having drawing issues for awhile. Lol. RAWR! I also have three Doujinshi to start/finish, a Fanfiction to finished, and a Code Geass Fanfiction to finish. Its so aggravating. Lol.

So, about ann:

Ann is based off Amelia Earhart. She is my Best Friend's favorite character.

I would have to say when I made Ann I was really excited with what I could do with her.

She was also so unique and different and she shows a side that strives for the future and new technology. And she has such a spirit! It may seem she's a little bit out of place compared to the rest of the _Tenken: Heaven's wonderer _(Or _Roruken_) Cast, but she's gonna

turn out great. Keep an eye on her also, she plays a big roll later!

Apologizeing about Cho:

I'm sorry. I'm still Creating Cho as this is going on. She is really hurt and unstable, but her true personality will come out later. Watch for it. She is really awesome!

Hmm. We are mixing the music up today, my friends!:

Toxic (Instrumental) by Brittany Spears

Disturbia (Instrumental) by Rihhana

Don't stop the Music by Rihhana

To late to apologize-Justin Timberlake

Hey there Delilah-Plain White T's

SexyBack-Justin Timberlake :P

Dota-Basshunter (of course . . rave party? O.o)

The Peanuts Theme-Vince﻿ Guaraldi (HECK YES!)

Rest of the Vince Guaraldi's Peanuts work. ^___^

And allot more!


End file.
